1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems and more specifically to a method, a system and an information organizing system that facilitates localization and organization of documents along axes thereof. More precisely, the present invention relates to the management of the display of a plurality of axes of documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No.: US 2007/0214169 A1, published on Sep. 13, 2007 discloses a Multi-dimensional locating system and method (title). The patent application discloses ways for managing and displaying vectors of documents and other computer-readable files. A vector of documents that groups a plurality of documents along a predetermined order, inter alia, is taught.
United States Patent Application Publication No.: US 2007/0271508 A1, published on Nov. 22, 2007 discloses a Multi-dimensional locating system and method (title). A plurality of vectors of documents and other computer-readable files sharing a common timeline is disclosed.
With the possibility of displaying a plurality of vectors of documents and other computer-readable files it might be desirable to manage the number of visible vectors of documents and other computer-readable files to avoid confusion.